Eric Roberts
Eric Roberts (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Miss Lonelyhearts'' (1983) [Miss Lonelyhearts]: Presumably shot to death. (I haven't seen this movie, but I vaguely remember the ending of the original Nathanael West story.) *''Star 80'' (1983) [Paul Snider]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the forehead in his bedroom, after killing Mariel Hemingway. (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Lonely Hearts'' (1991) [Frank Ciccheti]: Shot in the chest by Beverly D'Angelo after he turns his gun on her. *''Final Analysis ''(1992) [Jimmy Evans]: Beaten to death with a barbell by Kim Basinger, causing him to fall back into a filled bath/jacuzzi. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Hard Truth'' (1994) [Chandler Etheridge]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Lysette Anthony after he meets her to split up the stolen money. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''The Specialist ''(1994) [Tomas Leon]: Killed in an explosion, after Sylvester Stallone rigs a bomb in Eric's coffee cup, as Sharon Stone watches. (Thanks to Gary and Michael) *''The Nature of the Beast (Bad Company; Hatchet Men)'' (1995) [Adrian (Dusty)]: Sliced to pieces (off-screen) with a hatchet by Lance Henriksen after the big twist revealing Lance to be the killer and Eric the thief. Lance approaches him and the sound of conflict is heard then it cuts to the next scene where the radio announces his death. (Thanks to Melanie and Lauran) *''The Cable Guy'' (1996) [Eric Roberts]: Playing himself playing a dual role (portraying Ben Stiller's twin characters) in a film-within-the-film sequence, one Eric shoots the other Eric. The clip ends before the shot is fired. *''It's My Party'' (1996) [Nick Stark]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of sleeping pills (after being diagnosed with AIDS-related brain lesions), after throwing a farewell party for his friends. (It's been some time since I've seen this movie, so I can't recall whether it ended before or after his death.) *''Facade '(Death Valley) '''(1999) [Colin Wentworth]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Joe Viterelli on a tennis court. *''Two Shades of Blue'' (Video, 1999) [Calvin Stasi]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Rachel Hunter on the porch of the beachhouse; he then falls over the railing and onto the ground some distance below. *''TripFall'' (2000) Eddie: Killed by John Ritter or Rachel Hunter. (I don`t recall how he was killed but I do know he dies in this). *''Luck of the Draw'' (Video, 2000) [Carlo]: Neck snapped by Patrick Kilpatrick. (Thanks to Gary) *''Con Games'' (Video, 2001) [Officer Hopkins]: Shot to death by one of the main protagonists after Roberts gives a villainous speech. (Thanks to Gary) *''National Security ''(2003) [Nash]: Thrown from a cliff onto some jagged ocean rocks when Steve Zahn drops a wrecking ball onto the concrete platform he's on. (Thanks to Gary) *''Killer Weekend'' (2004) [Jack Talbot]: Hit on the head with a trophy by Jennifer Farrell. (Not to be confused with a 2007 film Eric starred in, also called Killer Weekend) (Thanks to Gary) *''DOA: Dead or Alive'' (2006) [Donovan]: Killed in an explosion when he's trapped in his headquarters as it self-destructs, after being paralyzed with an acupuncture needle by Devon Aoki (having been crippled by her brother). (Thanks to ND) *''Fatal Desire'' (2006) [Joe Donnely]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''The Dark Knight (2008)'' [Salvatore Maroni]: Killed in a car crash after Aaron Eckhart shoots Eric's limo driver. (Thanks to Mathew, Andrew, ND, and Tommy) *''Dark Honeymoon'' (2008) [L.A. Guy]: Stabbed to death by Lindy Booth in a coffee-shop restroom. (It's later revealed that everything we've seen is a lie told by Nick Cornish, and that Nick is the actual killer.) *''The Expendables (2010)'' [James Munroe]: Simultaneously shot in the chest by Sylvester Stallone and impaled in the back when Jason Statham throws a knife at him. (Thanks to ND, Tommy, and Pez) *''Hunt to Kill'' (Video, 2010) [Lee Davis]: Killed in an explosion when the meth lab blows up (on top of having been shot by one of the drug dealers), after he tells Steve Austin to get out and save himself. TV Deaths *''Voyage '(Cruise of Fear) '''(1993 TV) [Gil Freeland]: Killed in a struggle with Rutger Hauer and Karen Allen. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Doctor Who (Doctor Who: Storm Warning; Doctor Who: The Enemy Within)'' (1996 TV Movie) [The Master/Bruce]: Playing a dual role, "Bruce" is killed by "The Master," who assumes his form. "The Master" is later sucked into the Eye of Harmony (he returned in a new form as John Simm in the new series). (Thanks to PortsGuy and Julian) *''In Cold Blood'' (1996 TV) [Perry Smith]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Odyssey'' (1997 Mini-Series) [Eurymachus]: Shot in the back with an arrow by Armand Assante as Eric tries to run away. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Oz: Capital P ''(1997) [Prisoner #97L641, Richard L'Italien]: Executed by lethal injection. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Hunger: The Dream Sentinel'' (1999) [Jean]: Appears as a ghost, having been shot in the chest some time before the story begins. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Purgatory'' (1999 TV) [Blackjack Britton]: Shot to death by Sam Shepard. (Thanks to Gary) *''Stiletto Dance (2001 TV Movie) '[Kit Adrian]: Shot in the chest by Romano Orzari while Shawn Doyle is using Eric as a shield, after Eric orders Romano to shoot through him. *Strange Frequency' (Segment: My Generation)'' (2001 TV) [Bob Henry]: Killed in a car crash, along with Christopher Masterson, after Tom Heaton cuts the brake line. (Thanks to Robert) *''Breakaway (Christmas Rush)'' (2002 TV) [Scalzetti]: Shot by police while he's climbing a ladder in an attempt to escape; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Dean Cain. (Thanks to Neil) *''CSI Miami: Whacked (2005)'' [Ken Kramer]: Commits suicide by eating a peanut-butter sandwich (causing him to go into anaphylactic shock due to an allergic reaction). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Heroes: Landslide (2007)'' [Thompson]: Shot in the head by Jack Coleman just as Eric is about to shoot Greg Grunberg. (Thanks to Neil and Aaron) *''Cyclops'' (2008 TV) [Emperor Tiberius Caesar]: Neck snapped by the Cyclops, after the Cyclops is freed from the arena. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Depth Charge'' (2008 TV) [Commander Krieg]: Shot to death by Chris Warren Jr. after Jason Gedrick runs out of ammo and as Eric is about to press the button on the submarine panel that will launch nuclear missiles at three different countries. *''Fear Itself: Spooked ''(2008) [Harry Siegal/Harry Bender]: Shot in the chest by Larry Gilliard Jr., after Eric takes Cynthia Watros' gun and Larry mistakenly assumes Eric is trying to kill Cynthia (after she tricks Larry by screaming for help, as revenge for Eric causing her brother's death). He dies as Larry tries to save him as she looks on gleefully (Thanks to Andrew and JOK) *''Royal Kill ''(2009) [Jimmy Evans]: Presumably beaten over the head with a fire poker by Gail Kim who later turns out to be an alternative personality of Alexander Wraith *''Sharktopus'' (2010 TV) [Dr. Nathan Sands]: Stabbed in the neck by one of the sharktopus' tentacles; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his daughter (Sara Malakul Lane). (Thanks to Stephen) *''Femme Fatales: Family Business (2012)'' [David Bannion]: Commits suicide off-screen by shooting himself in the head. Notable Connections *Brother of Julia Roberts *Mr. Eliza (Garrett) Roberts *Father of Emma Roberts Category:Actors Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Nudity Category:American actors and actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by impalement